Better When I’m Dancin’
"Better When I’m Dancin’" by Meghan Trainor is featured on Just Dance Unlimited and Just Dance Now.https://instagram.com/p/86QJLJNz4c/https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atHMUpN4m4E Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with turquoise hair with a yellow hairband who is wearing a layered dress with red, pink, and mango layers with what appears to be a turquoise belt in the middle of the dress. She is also wearing high heeled shoes with bows on the ankles, and a red feather bracelet on her wrist. Background The background is a tropical rainforest with animals with a kaleidoscope effect. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your hips and shake them along with your shoulders. Gold Move 3: Throw your arms slightly forwards and backwards, and then lower them. Gold Move 4: Open your arms in a quarter-circle. BWIDGoldMove1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BWIDGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 3 BWIDGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 4 BetterWhenI'mDancinGM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game BetterWhenI'mDancinGM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game BetterWhenI'mDancinGM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quests Better When I’m Dancin’ appears in the following Dance Quests: * Castle Trivia * This is the second song by Meghan Trainor in the series, after All About That Bass. * With an October 2, 2015 release, this is currently the latest known release in Just Dance Unlimited. *This song was from the movie The Peanuts Movie. * When the preview was first uploaded, there was a very loud static sound when the preview ended. The video was later re-uploaded with the static sound fixed. ** Also, when the video was uploaded, Just Dance published a thumbnail for it, but the thumbnail didn't include the Just Dance Unlimited logo; instead, it included the Just Dance 2016 logo. The thumbnail was later updated so that it includes the logo for Just Dance Unlimited. *** Additionally, there was an annotation that reads "Available now for all consoles!". This was, however, later removed. * The routine uses moves similar to ones in Hey Boy Hey Girl, Birthday, Starships, and Heartbeat Song.[[:File:BWID_HBHG.png|Move recycled from Hey Boy Hey Girl.]][[:File:bb1.png|Move recycled from Birthday.]][[:File:bs1.jpg|Move recycled from Starships.]][[:File:bh1.jpg|Move recycled from Heartbeat Song.]] *A lot of aspects in the routine are taken from Birthday. For example, the background has a lot of kaleidoscopic features such as the dancer showing up dancing in a different color scheme, and certain objects appearing mirrored to each other. This routine recycles some moves from Birthday’s routine, and even the coach's dress has some features that are found in the Birthday dress. *Sometimes, the coach's glove will glitch from lime green to red when she touches her dress. *When the song was first released on Just Dance Unlimited, the artist's name was misspelled as "Megan Trainor" instead of "Meghan Trainor". **Additionally, the song appeared as "Better When I'm Dancing" instead of "Better When I'm Dancin'". *On the menu icon, her glove is on her left hand. *In Just Dance Now version of the routine, the coach's hair is darker, and there some are minor differences in the two backgrounds. **The Just Dance Now version of the routine can be seen in a video showcasing the November 2015 songs for Just Dance Unlimited on JDTV. Gallery Betterwheni'm_jdnow.jpeg|''Better When I'm Dancin’'' Betterwhen cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 468.png|Avatar 200468.png|Golden Avatar 300468.png|Diamond Avatar Ffffff.PNG|Confirmation on Instagramhttps://instagram.com/p/86QJLJNz4c/ beyyerpngcoach.png|Coach Artwork.just-dance-2016.350x480.2015-11-26.107.png better when pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Betterwhen different colored hair.png|The coach's darker hair in Just Dance Now New-songs-added-to-just-dance-unlimited-subscription-service-1119510.jpg Betterwhen beta on jdtv.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' routine appearing on JDTV Videos Meghan Trainor - Better When I'm Dancin' Just Dance Unlimited - Better When I'm Dancing References Site Navigation it:Better When I’m Dancin' pl:Better When I’m Dancin' pt-br:Better When I’m Dancin' Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Pages that won Article of the Month